Desencuentros afortunados
by Ambar V
Summary: Bueno esta historia según participa en los últimos días del mes korrasami de diciembre, la verdad es que simplemente se me ocurrió la idea después de leer las categorías mejor pasen a leer y espero les guste. Feliz año nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Hola pues aquí estoy con una pequeña historia según los últimos días del mes de diciembre, un nuevo comienzo o algo así era, solo fue una idea rápida y espero les guste. Prometo actualizar pronto la historia de tu y yo que somos, solo que ha sido un poco difícil encontrar inspiración.

 **Desencuentros afortunados.**

La noche aún era joven y el ambiente en el lugar apenas comenzaba, la música resonaba con fuerza en las bocinas lo cual solo servía para aumentar el alboroto entre los asistentes después de todo una fiesta como esta solo se llevaba acabo una vez al año o mejor dicho al agonizar este. La mayoría de los que se encontraban eran estudiantes que aprovechaban para festejar desenfrenadamente puesto que ese día estaba permitido todo, después de todo sus logros o fracasos a lo largo de esos doce meses sin duda alguna iban a permanecer en el pasado sin embargo para unos cuantos esa fiesta solo le servía como un placebo a sus males, esperando olvidar por unas horas los amargos recuerdos que les dejo el transcurrir del año deseando que el siguiente fuera mejor. Entre aquella masa de cuerpos que se movían al ritmo de la música una joven mujer que no paraba de bailar con cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente movida en parte por la enorme cantidad de alcohol que le recorría el organismo, después de todo tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presento puesta en bandeja de plata porque sin duda alguna no iba a desperdiciar el no viajar al polo sur para pasar estas fechas con su familia, los cuales hace algunos días volvieron a llamar insistentes a que se reuniera con ellos pero que de forma amable declino a su invitación puesto que ya tenía planes para esa fecha, "que tonta fui" pensaba insistentemente y es que su idea original no era tan distinta a lo que sucedía ahora, la única diferencia radicaba en la compañía.

Por algo los ancianos siempre le recomendaron vivir el presente sin adelantarse a hacer planes para un futuro incierto y cambiante, pero que fiel a su costumbre poco les hacía caso aprendiendo a la mala su lección.

Se suponía el último día del año sería exclusivamente para pasarla con su novio, que ingenua había sido pensar que así seria cuando todo este tiempo simplemente le vio la cara y que sin importar cuanto alcohol ingiriera no apagaba la pequeña voz que resonaba en su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez de forma tortuosa la misma pregunta, ¿Cuánto tiempo le vio la cara de pendeja?

Hasta donde sabia eran la pareja perfecta, el ideal de una relación para sus demás compañeros en la universidad y casi llegaban al estatus de celebridades, aunque claro no era del todo fácil salir con el chico más deseado por las alumnas y que además era un galán hecho que no perdía la oportunidad para coquetear con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, pero eso si siempre le había sido fiel manteniendo una "bonita" relación entre los detalles y las muestras de cariño de parte del pelinegro por lo que sin duda cualquier mujer se moriría, o por lo menos eso era lo que había pensado Korra hasta el día que le comento que trabajaría durante las vacaciones de invierno para sostener su estancia en la ciudad más tiempo del que en tenía planeado y no podía aprovecharse del cariño de sus padres exigiéndoles más dinero.

En un principio disimulo a la perfección que entendía su situación mostrándose comprensivo con Korra aceptando las jornadas de trabajo que cada día le exigían más tiempo de lo acordado dejándolos con poco con escasos momentos para compartir juntos, de alguna manera la chica morena sabía que las cosas podían tornarse difíciles pero el verdadero problema comenzó a los pocos días de que empezara a trabajar debido a que cada vez eran más los días que le cancelaba algún plan a su novio, y que empezaba a cansarse de esperar por una persona que no parecía tener tiempo para él así que no dudo en reprochárselo, haciendo que cada discusión las palabras que utilizaba para describir a su novia fueran más despectivas. Al final la morena trataba de minimizar lo ocurrido diciéndose que era un pequeño sacrificio por un fin mayor, que valdría la pena el tiempo que pasaría con su novio y que sin duda ella estaría igual de molesta si no pudiera estar con Mako porque no tiene tiempo.

Por esa razón un lunes antes de la fiesta de fin de año durante sus horas laborales pensó que no sería una mala idea darle una sorpresa a Mako yendo de sorpresa a su casa queriendo compensar su ausencia durante el fin de semana, de esta manera paso la mayor parte de la tarde planeando la sorpresa que trabajando en realidad. No por nada se había llevado unos cuantos regaños de su jefe al cual poco le hizo caso, después de todo era más importante su relación que su trabajo temporal.

Lo tenía todo decidido al salir se iría a cambiar a su departamento por algo mas cómodo como para pasar una romántica noche aprovechando el pequeño balcón en el departamento del pelinegro, pero antes de dirigirse a su casa debía desviarse un poco para ir por su comida favorita un poco de esa pasta picosa que tanto les gustaba, un par de velas para hacer las cosas un poco más románticas y una botella de vino o por qué no de tequila y tal vez pudieran empezar a festejar desde esa noche siguiéndola hasta el 31.

De camino considero hablarle a Mako para avisarle que iba a verlo pero pensándolo mejor sería más agradable darle la sorpresa sobre todo después del poco tiempo que han compartido, lo malo es que no sabía que ella sería la que se llevaría una pequeña sorpresa nada grata. Al llegar al edificio respiro hondo como tomando valor para seguir con el camino como si presintiera que algo iba a suceder, con paso lento subió hasta el quinto piso quedándose estática frente a esa puerta negra con el número 4, con calma introdujo la llave al picaporte al entrar encontró el departamento sumido en penumbra y un profundo silencio que empezaba a ser abrumador. Conocía el lugar de pies a cabeza por lo cual no le fue difícil avanzar a pesar de la oscuridad, esquivando un par de muebles descubriendo un pequeño destello debajo de la puerta de la recamara, acercándose lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible girando la perilla para encontrarse a Mako en la cama con otra mujer.

Estática observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos simplemente se quedó petrificada sin voz ni fuerza para reclamarle algo al que hasta hace un momento era su novio, el ruido de una botella romperse contra el piso saco de su ensimismamiento a las tres personas que se encontraban en el lugar, llamando la atención del pelinegra el cual al voltear hacia el marco de la puerta se encontró con una mirada zafiro cristalina que viajaba entre la molestia y la desilusión.

-Korra…

Apenas escucho su nombre dio media vuelta saliendo del departamento corriendo sin fijarse por donde avanzaba y sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante como aquella silueta de la cual lo único que vio fue una cabellera negra revólveres durante la caída y una agradable voz que se quejaba por el empujón. Por un momento pensó en detenerse y pedir una disculpa por lo que había hecho pero sus ganas de alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese edificio era tan fuerte que simplemente sus piernas no se detuvieron al contrario aumentaron la velocidad ante la atenta mirada esmeralda.

Desde esa noche había empezado a tomar tratando de adormilar sus sentimientos y olvidar por momentos las escenas en su mente que por la noche la asaltaba como centinelas esperando a su momento más vulnerable para volver a atacarla, por eso a pesar de que al final las cosas no habían sucedido como lo tenía planeado decido arreglarse ponerse ese pantalón pegado que se entallaba a sus muslos, la blusa que se le pegaba a su tonificado cuerpo con los botones de enfrente desabrochados enseñando un poco de su sostén negro de encaje. Al principio se sintió un poco cohibida al ver lo atestado que se encontraba la discoteca hasta el punto de apenas poder caminar, a trompicones logro llegar a la barra donde pidió el trago mas fuerte el cual no duro ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba pidiendo el segundo de la noche, los vasos frente a ella iban y venían sin tregua entre la barra y sus labios que con cada nuevo trago la timidez que la invadió al llegar se iba ahogando en los vasos hasta el punto de sentirse tan mareada que le preocupaba levantarse y tal vez caerse al dar el primer paso, sin embargo al levantarse el piso apenas se le movió así que más segura decidió que era hora de divertirse.

La música resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos y su cuerpo se movía con dificultad tratando de seguir los cambiantes ritmos que el DJ tocara en ese momento, en un comienzo se había puesto a bailar sola sin esperar a que alguien se le acercara para bailar juntos, con el transcurso de la noche habían pasado tanto hombres como mujeres frente a ella pero ninguno le había llamado tanto la atención como la última persona que se le había acercado. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche que contrastaba con esa piel tan blanca como si se tratara de la nieve pero que al tacto le parecía tan tersa que le parecía una contradicción que existieran ambas cosas en una sola persona, sin embargo lo que había llamado su atención fueron esos carnosos labios remarcados con un rojo intenso y que mantenían una sonrisa misteriosa como si guardaran algún secreto que aunados a esos grandes ojos verdes y destellantes que la mantenían hipnotizada cortaban una belleza tan insólita que no podía apartar la mirada.

Seducida por los movimientos sensuales y cadenciosos de la pelinegra Korra solo podía imitarla dejándose llevar por la abrumadora sensación que empezaba a crecer en ella, porque se sentía tan confundida ante esa atracción que empezaba a crecer por aquella desconocida siendo la primera vez que las curvas de una mujer llamaban su atención hasta el punto de desearla, sentirla tan cerca de ella como incluso jamás llego a sentir por un hombre ni siquiera por su ex novio. Durante su baile sus ojos marcharon desde esas torneadas piernas enfundadas en nos jeans negros hasta sus caderas las cuales se movían de manera hechizante que sus manos se posaron en ella para atraerla más cerca de su cuerpo empezando a subir por su espalda, levantando un poco de su blusa roja percibiendo la temperatura elevada de esa piel nívea.

Korra dejándose llevar por lo que estaba viviendo simplemente le permitió arrastrarla hasta el departamento de la pelinegra entre besos que le dificultaron el camino pero que aun así lograron llegar a su destino, esa cama matrimonial. Al ver esa cama en tonos negros y rojos su personalidad tímida adormilada por el alcohol resurgió con fuerza de su interior dudando en seguir con esa locura, su compañera al notarlo tomo con delicadeza su rostro regalándole el primer beso suave que poco a poco despejó esas dudas, al percibir como la morena se relajaba sus manos empiezan a recorrer ese cuerpo tan bien definido despojándola de su ropa la cual le impedía disfrutar por completo de esa exótica belleza, recibiendo el año entre esas sabanas las cuales escondían los besos y caricias que recorrían el cuerpo de ambas mujeres explorando los rincones más íntimos hasta el cansancio.

La mañana las descubrió envueltas en las revueltas sabanas recostadas de frente, la pelinegra aprovechaba aquellos momentos para disfrutar de las facciones relajadas de Korra tratando de memorizarlas antes de que este sueño terminara puesto que al momento de que esos ojos tan azules como el mar se abrieran descubriría lo que había hecho esa noche y sin mas se iría.

-Buenos días-dice adormilada la morena.

-Buenos días Korra.

-¿Co… como sabes mi nombre?- pregunta sorprendida, despertándola por completo.

Tener la penetrante mirada azulada sobre ella la ponía tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo contestar aquella pregunta sin sonar como una acosadora y es que no esperaba que la reconociera claro estaba pero también estaba el hecho de que llevara mucho tiempo observándola que sin duda no ayudaba.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto con un tono de voz cauteloso viendo directamente a esas pupilas esmeraldas.

-Yo a ti si-dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Posiblemente esa no había sido la respuesta correcta puesto que observo como ese cuerpo moreno se alejaba de ella.

-Somos compañeras de universidad y….

-Y entonces porque nunca te he visto-suelta al aire más como una pregunta de la cual no espera una respuesta.

-Porque no me atrevía a hablarte-suelta con tristeza-y para cuando merecida tú ya estabas besándose en todos los rincones con el estúpido de tu novio.

-Ex novio por favor.

-Lo sé-dice la pelinegra.

-Aunque seas muy bonita empiezas a asustarme, ¿Acaso me sigues?

-No pero chocaste contra mí.

-¿Eras tú?- dice sorprendida-lo siento…

-Asami, Asami Sato.

-Wow-estaba sorprendida de escuchar el nombre de la mujer con la que se encontraba compartiendo cama, era la chica más guapa, deseada e inalcanzable de la universidad y ella era Korra una chica muy simple y que se consideraba bastante aburrida pero que se la había llevado a la cama o más bien ella la arrastro hasta su cama "lo que darían por estar en mi lugar" pensaba Korra sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Korra!, ábreme-se escuchaban los gritos fuera del departamento, esa voz era conocida por ambas mujeres y en ese momento la pelinegra se reprochaba el haberla traído a su departamento sabiendo que era vecina de ese idiota.

Los golpes en la puerta resonaban con mayor fuerza y las dos estaban quietas pensando en que debían hacer mientras el joven seguía gritándole a su ex novia pidiéndole disculpas por su estúpido comportamiento pero más importante rogándole una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Tras escuchar las palabras de Mako ambas mujeres se quedan en silencio e inmóviles, por la mente de una pasa la decepción por saber que lo sucedido anoche no volverá a ocurrir que fue su fruto prohibido y que lo mejor que podría hacer es intentar olvidarla, mientras que la morena estaba sorprendida de escuchar como su ex pedía a gritos una nueva oportunidad volviéndola a confundir acerca de sus últimos actos.

Volteando a ver a su compañera de cama y dar con esos esmeraldas sin ese brillo que le deslumbro anoche, tomo una resolución.

Tomando bruscamente el rostro de Asami entre sus manos la atrajo con fuerza hasta chocar sus labios iniciando con un beso arrebatado donde ambas luchaban por el control, en el fondo Korra se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero lo que le generaba solo la mirada de esa hermosa mujer era suficiente para hacerle creer que valía la pena tomar el riesgo, además después de todo era el primer día del año perfecto para tener un nuevo comienzo.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Bueno hasta aquí queda esto no sé qué tal haya quedado ahí me dirán ustedes, me retiro porque me voy a cenar ojala se la pasen bien feliz año nuevo y pórtense mal al fin mañana es un nuevo año.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están todos por aquí, como verán esta extraña cosa tendrá continuación gracias a sus comentarios y porque les gustó mucho el primero solo que en realidad no sé si esta historia se alargue mucho como la de tu y yo que somos que maso menos así empezó como algo pensado como un one-shot, tal vez solo un par de capítulos o solo quede con este aun lo estoy considerando ya que también dependerá de lo que ustedes opinen, si me animan a seguir lo tomare en cuenta aunque también debo terminar la otra de la cual creo no recuerdo solo llevo medio párrafo sin ideas para continuar… Ya estoy divagando así que mejor paro aquí y mejor pasen a leer.

 **Capítulo 2**

El primer día del año paso la mayor parte en la cama de esa hermosa mujer disfrutando de la sensualidad que desprendía esa nívea silueta, dejándose perder entre esas curvas que jamás imagino podrían atraerle tanto, explorando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo al que cada vez se volvía adicta pero sobretodo simplemente se dejó mimar por esas finas y delicadas manos que sin duda habían hecho maravillas con su cuerpo ya que la llevo a lo más alto del cielo mostrándole un paraíso carnal que con nadie más sintió y eso que solo fueron simples caricias que la recorrían sin un patrón en realidad. Lo que llevo a la morena a preguntarse si era real o un simple sueño inducido por la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había bebido y en realidad se encontraba tirada aun en alguna calle camino a su casa, sin embargo el calor que desprendía ese inmóvil cuerpo al lado suyo le recordaba que todo fue real incluso los gritos desesperados de su ex novio y volvía a asaltarle la duda de si lo que hizo estaba bien.

Hecha un mar de dudas simplemente escapo de esa cama aprovechando que su compañera estaba profundamente dormida, sin hacer el menor ruido posible busco su ropa regada por el suelo, eso sí, sin perder la oportunidad de contemplar por última vez ese cuerpo desnudo que se transparentaba a pesar de que lo cubría una fina sabana de seda, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba armoniosamente con cada respiración, hipnotizada por esa postal se acercó a la pelinegra para retirarle el cabello azabache que le cubría el rostro contemplándolo por última vez, lo que en esos momentos hubiera dado por ver esos hermosos esmeraldas pero tendría que conformarse con robarle un beso a esos labios que se encontraban entreabiertos en una sutil caricia disfrutando hasta el último segundo que duro ese roce para irse sin mirar atrás.

De eso ya había pasado una semana, una muy larga, tediosa y solitaria semana en la cual hiciera lo que hiciera para mantener ocupada su mente terminaba rememorando cada una de las escenas de aquella noche, puesto que inconscientemente se negaba a olvidar el tacto de esa piel con su morena tez, el sabor de los carnosos labios que beso hasta el cansancio y la agradable sensación que le dejo su presencia pero con el paso de los días se volvía una tarea cada vez más difícil ya que conforme pensaba en Asami las imágenes en su cabeza se revolvían con las de su ex novio combinando recuerdos, cuerpos y sensaciones sumiéndola en un mar de dudas acerca de lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, por el momento no quería volver a saber de ningún hombre se encontraban vetados de su vida por tiempo indefinido, estaba bastante dolida como para buscar una nueva relación amorosa o de cualquier otro tipo, el pero de la ecuación era esa hipnotizante pelinegra que se metió tan bruscamente a su vida, la cuestión aquí radicaba en que no era lesbiana, sin duda alguna podía asegurar que no le gustaban las mujeres solo que como todo en esta vida siempre hay una excepción a la regla y en su caso se llamaba Asami Sato.

A solo a una noche de regresar a su rutina universitaria Korra seguía indecisa sobre su situación actual, por un lado estaban las constantes llamadas de Mako pidiéndole una oportunidad, la primera y última según él, lo que no recordaba este es que en la práctica iban tantas nuevas oportunidades que simplemente no recordaba en cual numero iban, lo que si podía decirle con precisión eran las palabras que ocupaba durante su discurso de cuan arrepentido se sentía, debía admitirlo no era un pésimo novio solo que era mejor como amigo y se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia más que otra cosa por eso se vio tentada en un par de ocasiones en abrirle al pelinegro guiada por la soledad que empezaba a serle abrumadora, al oírlo sus pies por voluntad propia la guiaban hasta quedar frente a esa puerta de madera que la separaba del pelinegro hasta que volvía a ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y su mano quedara volando entre su cuerpo y el picaporte desistía de la idea de abrirle ya que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en el fondo deseaba ver otra melena pelinegra.

Eres una estúpida, se repetía una y otra vez la morena al momento de dirigirse a la universidad con paso lento tratando de hacer el mayor tiempo posible, al fin y al cabo no era una alumna puntual, solo que en esta ocasión no era para volarse las clases sino más bien tenía que ver con que después de fantasear toda la semana con que la pelinegra fuera a buscarla a su casa, ahora temblara de miedo con la simple idea de verla, como iba a enfrentarse a esa esmeralda mirada y así darle una explicación coherente acerca de su furtiva partida del departamento, porque hasta su mejor escusa sonaba tan patética.

Nada más llegar a la universidad Korra se sentía como si se tratara de su primer día y no en su quinto semestre de la carrera, por un momento se cohibió al darse cuenta de que no reconocía las caras de muchos de los alumnos, por primera vez en tal vez un año desde que empezó a salir con el pelinegro se daba la oportunidad de observar el bullicioso ambiente. Su primera imagen se trataba del constante ir y venir de sus compañeros, algunos platicando animadamente durante su caminata, otros simplemente se desplazaban solos sumergidos en sus libros, celulares o reproductores de música. En ese momento las palabras de la pelinegra resonaban en su cabeza "cuando estas con él, los demás desaparecemos" y a pesar de que en ese momento lo negó rotundamente hoy se venía a dar cuenta de cuánta razón tenía, le había quitado esa venda de los ojos así que extasiada con la visión de ese descubrimiento, escaneo con su azul mirada cada rincón que le era posible reconociendo a lo lejos dos figuras una más alta que la otra y que charlaban animadamente en uno de los rincones del edificio más cercano.

-Hola chicos-saluda la morena animadamente a unos metros de sus amigos, los cuales solo voltean a verla con un semblante confundido.

-Hola Korra-dice la morena de ojos color oliva contagiada por el buen ánimo de Korra.

-Hola Korra yo pensé que no vendrías, ya sabes por lo que sucedió con Ma…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que recibió un discreto golpe de su novia además de una mirada severa-me da gusto verte.

Korra sabía lo que había estado a punto de decir su amigo solo que lejos de molestarla o de desanimarla se alegraba de saber que aunque fuera así seguía contando con él, después de todo Bolin así era y no era precisamente una persona con mucho tacto o sutil para decir las cosas.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos a ambos.

La charla entre el trio duro un par de minutos hasta que la menor debía partir a su respectiva clase, dejando únicamente al pelinegro y a la morena los cuales aburridos de permanecer en un lugar estáticos iniciaron con una caminata por las instalaciones de la universidad platicando acerca de sus vacaciones tratando de no tocar el tema "Mako", cuestión complicada si tomamos en cuenta que eran hermanos y unos bastante cercanos pero que desde casi el principio de la relación amorosa de ambos había preferido mantenerse al margen a excepción del momento en que se enteró de lo que su estúpido hermano le hizo a la persona más increíble que conocía y es que no tenía nada que pensarlo estaba del lado de Korra por mas escusas que le diera su hermano, además la quería como una hermana.

-¿Y que clases tienes?, sabes o como siempre no tienes ni idea de a que vienes.

La sonrisa nerviosa y el creciente sonrojo de la ojiazul le demostraban a su amigo que no se encontraba tan equivocado al suponer que la morena no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que clases tenía en el día.

-¿Por lo menos sabes en que edificios te toca?

-Mejor vamos a desayunar, yo invito-suelta de repente Korra esperando que con solo la mención de comida gratis lo distrajera y dejara de indagar sobre sus clases.

-Ahora si no te salvas, vas a iniciar bien el semestre y… si te portas bien te invito yo los fideos que tanto te gustan-saca su celular para meterse al portal de la universidad-¿matricula?

-Pero no puedes dejar a Opal sola.

-Que considerada, pero no tienes de que preocuparte también nos va a acompañar así que por favor tu matricula por las buenas… -dice viéndola severamente-o por las malas tú decides.

Dicho aquello Korra simplemente se cruza de brazos en su típica actitud infantil evadiendo la mirada de su amigo, si era consciente de que tenía que entrar a clases pero el primer día era bien sabido por todos que no hacían nada así que como para que molestarse en entrar cuando podía pasar el resto de la mañana con Bolin y sonsacarlo de volarse todas las clases para hacer algo más divertido o por lo menos eso era lo que en teoría tenía planeado hacer la ojiazul pero en la práctica no sería tan sencillo ya que jamás considero que su buen amigo ocuparían técnicas un poco ortodoxas.

-Jajajaja-solto la carcajada la morena retorciéndose tratando de evitar las manos de Bolin-para… por… jajaja… favor…

-No hasta que me des tu matricula-más pronto que tarde tuvo que rendirse, dictarle su matrícula escolar pensando en que le serviría de poco puesto que no contaba con la contraseña y siendo sincera dudaba que la adivinara, así que lentamente se le formo una sonrisa triunfal- mmmm ahora la contraseña y listo, al parecer tienes calculo II en…

-Pero… eso no puede ser-dice incrédula interrumpiéndolo al momento de arrebatarle el celular esperando a que solo fuera una muy cruel broma-tu cómo pudiste….

-Fácil para nadie es un secreto que todas tus contraseñas son Avatar y vas tarde a tu primera clase además de que estamos en el lugar equivocado-dice arrastrándola por los pasillos de la universidad, a veces escuchaba que era demasiado infantil para su edad, pero es que nadie veía a la Korra que podía ser igual o peor de berrinchuda que una niña de 6 años que pide desesperadamente postre en vez de verduras y momentos como el de ese momento en el que casi casi se aferraba a alguna columna para no seguir avanzando le hacía preguntarse porque le insistían tanto con aquello si la morena era peor que el, tal vez era parte de la razón por la cual tenían esa relación tan particular, se entendían y lo más importante se secundaban las locas ideas que se les ocurrían- listo hemos llegado.

-¿Me queda de otra?-lo ve seria con un semblante enojado y un puchero recibiendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza.

Resignada a entrar a clases respiro profundamente antes de dar el primer paso hacia ese enorme salón para darse cuenta que como bien había dicho el pelinegro llego demasiado tarde pero que para su suerte el profesor aún no se presentaba, escaneando la extensión del lugar encontró un lugar desocupado al cual sentarse y que por suerte se encontraba en el fondo, perfecto para dormir el resto de la hora. Mantuvo su vista fija en el asiento desocupado al empezar a caminar esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se mantuviera libre para que ella se pudiera sentar ahí, sin embargo no había reparado en la persona que se encontraba en el asiento contiguo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y como si de repente fuera capaz de ver las cosas en cámara lenta esa larga melena negra se movía delicadamente flotando por un momento en el aire para dar paso a unas facciones finas enmarcadas por unos hermosos ojos verdes que hicieron contacto directo con los suyos generando que su pulso se acelerara y que una agradable descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la morena deteniendo por completo su andar, el contacto visual apenas duro unos segundos el tiempo que tardo su cerebro en procesar lo que sucedía dando media vuelta para regresar por donde había entrado. Con la respiración entre cortada como si hubiera corrido un maratón un fuerte sentimiento empezaba a crecer en su interior al cual no podía darle un nombre en específico, la confusión que la embargaba desde aquella tarde era tan contradictoria que se sentía tan perdida ya que había sido agradable toparse con esa mujer pero le daba miedo lo que su sola presencia podía influir en ella, en balde todo el tiempo que dedico durante estos días en intentar ignorar esos extraños sentimientos como para que ahora apareciera nuevamente sin previo aviso, ya que por lo menos esperaba tener algo de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente antes de verla por los pasillos de la universidad ya que por lo menos si consideraba que tendrían que verse en algún momento solo que jamás se imaginó que en la que sería su primera clase del curso estaría Asami sentada al lado del último lugar vacío, esto debería ser una broma cruel del destino o quien fuera el encargado de mover los hilos de su vida ya que nadie apostaría que en la que se consideraba de las ultimas clases de tronco común se encontraría con el amor platónico de casi media escuela cuando durante dos años teniendo más clases de tronco común jamás se toparon.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No puedo entrar ahí Bolin, sin preguntas porque no vas a recibir respuestas solo vámonos de aquí.

Sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga discretamente asomo la cabeza por la puerta buscando una melena pelinegra y su inconfundible bufanda roja para darle sentido a las palabras de su amiga sin mucho éxito, entonces que era lo que hacía que su amiga quisiera salir corriendo del lugar con tanta prisa.

-Señorita va en dirección contraria.

Esa simple frase fue su sentencia de muerte, derrotada al notar que la vida la obligaba a enfrentar a la hermosa mujer regreso sus paso hasta entrar en el salón de clases con los hombros caídos y la mirada gacha dirigiéndose al que sabía era el único lugar libre, al sentarse aventó su mochila en la mesa observando su mochila como si esta fuera lo más interesante del lugar solo para evitar voltear hacia su lado izquierdo, a pesar de que el contacto solo duro un par de segundos noto que esos hermosos esmeraldas llenos de reproche y si era sincera consigo misma no quería volverse a topar con ellos al saber que era la culpable de su falta de brillo. Los minutos transcurrían de forma lenta sin piedad para ninguna de las dos mujeres, la incomodidad que se sentía en ese lugar en particular aumentaba con una velocidad increíble sin que nadie más pudiera darse cuenta, la clase avanzaba sin contratiempos y ellas no podían sacar de su cabeza la palabra cobarde, la morena cada poco tiempo se revolvía en su silla acomodándose sin obtener grandes resultados puesto que sabía se estaba comportando de una forma demasiado gallina, ella la fuerte y ruda Korra que sin dudar enfrentaba sus problemas sin huir de ellos ahora evitaba a toda costa una confrontación que no sabría manejar y Asami simplemente se sentía decepcionada por decir algo ya que estaba bastante dolida y enojada con esa exótica morena que tenía tanto tiempo de haberla hechizado, por supuesto que no era para menos si había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida a su lado pero de la misma forma también pensaba que se trataba del peor error de su vida al aprovecharse de la condición alcohólica de Korra en ese momento, sin embargo esos pensamientos desaparecieron por completo después de que la besara esa morena tan tiernamente ignorando las suplicas de su ex, lástima que eso solo duro poco o más bien hasta que descubrió que se encontraba sola en esa cama y para rematar la situación ahora esta no era ni capaz de verla a la cara o si quiera saludarla, no es que esperara que después de lo que vivieran se hablarían tan naturalmente por supuesto que no, solo que si tenía la mínima ilusión de que aunque fuera le dirigiera la mirada y por fin dejara de ser invisible a esa hermosa mirada color zafiro, tal vez su molestia era más consigo misma que con su compañera al esperar algo que sabía muy bien no sucedería y que al ver que simplemente la ignoraba se sentía más estúpida.

Por esa razón en cuanto el profesor menciono que se podían retirar tomo sus cosas y salió prácticamente corriendo para evitar reclamarle a la morena armando un alboroto frente a todos, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros debido a la extraña actitud de la pelinegra la cual tenía fama de ser una persona ecuánime, tranquila y muy educada, cosa que en esta ocasión brillo por su ausencia al empujar a varios de sus compañeros al salir sin pedir una disculpa. La morena ajena a esa escena por fin pudo soltar el aire que tenía retenido suspirando profundamente al relajarse después de una torturante hora en la cual esa mirada penetrante se mantuvo posada sobre su persona sin tregua.

Por suerte para la morena el resto del día paso con una relativa tranquilidad, algunos de sus profesores no se presentaron ni se presentarían durante la primera semana así que un par de horas seria libre y los pocos que si asistieron al ver el reducido número de estudiantes matriculados en ese semestre simplemente se presentaban, les explicaban a grandes rasgos la finalidad del curso para dejarlos salir, como bien había dicho a su bonachón amigo, entrar a clases era una total pérdida de tiempo, a excepción de su penúltima hora de clase en la cual los obligo a quedarse la sesión completa en un aburrido monologo que durmió a más de uno.

-Para eso nos hace quedarnos.

-Jajaja no fue tan malo-trataba de conciliar la morena de ojos verdes recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido-por suerte termino nuestra tortura y podemos ir a reclamar esos fideos.

-Siii muero de hambre-dice teatralmente alzando los brazos al aire poniendo un puchero.

Una vez que la morena de ojos azules terminara su berrinche se dedicaron a caminar en una amena platica hasta unas jardineras que se encontraban cerca de la cafetería pero lo suficientemente alejadas para no estar en medio del bullicio y así no tener que escuchar lo que otros hacían en sus horas libres, además de que les ofrecía hasta cierto punto algo de privacidad al ser un lugar de paso para los otros estudiantes ya que pocos les prestaban atención pero que sin duda ellos al estar ahí tenían una vista privilegiada de todos en un lugar tranquilo y que les ofrecía un refugio del fuerte sol de mediodía. Al ver pasa a un sinfín de estudiantes en un ir y venir constante Korra se dio cuenta que por fin había dejado de pensar en los pelinegros, después de todo asistir a sus clases le había sido beneficioso se sentía orgullosa de su pequeño progreso y que esperaba siguiera así conforme pasaran los días prometiéndose hacer todo lo posible para llegar temprano a su primera clase para evitar ciertos ojos verdes que la ponían tan nerviosa.

-Chicas aquí esta lo prometido-dice Bolin acercándose a la jardinera donde su amiga y su novia lo esperan mostrándoles triunfante una bolsa llena de comida.

-¿Pensé que iríamos?-dice la ojizafiro al verlo.

-Esa era la idea pero tardaron en salir de su clase-les empieza a explicar repartiendo su respectivo platillo-así que me adelante para apartar lugar.

-Y luego...

-Había muchísima gente, apenas logre entrar para hacer el pedido. Si las hubiera esperado seguiríamos afuera peleando por la primera mesa que se desocupara y creme eso no iba a suceder pronto.

Ante ese comentario la morena tuvo que guardarse sus reclamos por pedir la comida para llevar aceptando de buena gana la acción de su amigo agradeciendo su comida apoderándose del lugar un profundo silencio entre el trio pero no por ello incomodo, brindándole a la morena un momento para ponerse a pensar en todas las atenciones que habían tenido con ella manteniéndola ocupada o con buen ánimo, debía agradecérselos de alguna forma y ya se le ocurriría algo, por el momento solo quería disfrutar de una rica comida contemplando a los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí entre los edificios y la cafetería siguiéndolos hasta las mesas donde se encontraban varios reunidos en un número mayor de que permitían las mesas en animadas platicas a excepción de una llamando la atención de Korra.

-Korra… Korra-dice una bonachona voz antes de empezar a mover su mano frenéticamente frente a esos ojos zafiros.- tierra llamando a Korra, responde.

-Deja de molestarla Bolin.

Y no era para menos ya que cuando su mirada azulina dio con la persona que se encontraba en esa mesa solitaria simplemente dejo de comer y prestar su total atención a la mujer que se encontraba muy entretenida en su lap top, convencida que era una mala idea se levantó como si una fuerza desconocida la empujara y la obligara a caminar hacia la cafetería, conforme se acercaba empezaba a escuchar el murmullo de los estudiantes ahí reunidos pero su interés se enfocaba en una sola persona que parecía estar muy ocupada para percatarse del alboroto a su alrededor o incluso de su presencia. Llegando a su destino Korra se preguntaba en que momento creyó que sería más fácil hablarle a Asami ahora, si cuando la tuvo a su lado ni una mirada pudo dirigirle, ¿dónde había quedado su voz? Se preguntaba al tratar de llamarla por su nombre, no importaba cuantas veces abría y cerraba la boca gesticulando alguna frase porque seguía sin obtener sonido alguno, "eres el colmo" se recriminaba la morena al pensar en esa fiesta de fin de año, donde envalentonada por el alcohol simplemente se dejó llevar sin importarle en realidad que hacía para terminar besándose con la ojiesmeralda y permitirle que la arrastrara hasta su departamento, sin embargo ahora parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado al encontrarse en una situación más normal simplemente esa valentía estaba desaparecida enterrada en el fondo de su ser, podía imaginarse parada frente a esa mesa gesticulando como idiota y no sabía en qué momento sintió más vergüenza, si ahora al tratar de hablarle o aquel día donde después de acostumbrarse al baile de la pelinegra e hipnotizada por el movimiento de su cadera decidiera empezar a recorrer ese bien formado cuerpo en medio de una abarrotada pista de baile donde eran el centro de atención al montar tal espectáculo.

Desesperada y chocará consigo misma bufón fastidiaba al verse invadida por los nervios que le impedían comunicarse, inhalando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse decidió que tenía que hacerse presente de una u otra forma así que decidida recorrió la silla para sentarse y hacerle compañía esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para que apartara su vista de la pantalla, sin embargo no había obtenido el resultado esperado, al contrario al observarla pudo ver como aparecía un gesto claro de molestia en Asami. Por supuesto ahora la ignoraba en una cruel venganza que tenía bien merecida después de haberla ignorado toda la mañana, asustando más a la morena por su posible reacción, seria en este punto conveniente hablar con ella o era mejor esperar por otro día.

-¿Y a ti que se te ofrece?- dice sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor, con un tono de voz serio y frio.

-Aaaah… yo bueno es que…

Empezó Korra a tratar de formar una frase coherente sin éxito, pero no era necesario ya que esa voz tan cálida y que la caracterizaba había sido suficiente para llamarla atención de la pelinegra al reconocer de quien se trataba, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se formaba tímidamente en sus labios a pesar de que aún se encontraba enfadada por el encuentro de la mañana. Con sumo cuidado cerro su portátil poniendo su total atención a la persona que se encontraba a su lado notando de inmediato el sonrojo que crecía sobre esas mejillas morenas haciéndose a cada instante más notorio para mala suerte de Korra que al notar la profunda mirada sobre ella quería meterse bajo esa mesa y no salir hasta que el ultimo estudiante ahí presente se fuera.

-Eres más tímida de lo que recuerdo-suelta Asami con un tono juguetón divertida con la postal frente a ella.

-En mi defensa no me en encontraba en mis cinco sentidos-se trata de defender rascándose la nuca apenada por esas palabras.

-¿Por eso cuando te llego la sobriedad decidiste huir?

-Eso iba a ser muy difícil.

-Explícate.

-Por más que lo pienso no me decido si estaba embriagada por el alcohol o por ti después de irnos de la fiesta.

Soltó las palabras sin antes analizar lo que estaba diciendo sin embargo la inocencia y la sinceridad con las cuales habían sido pronunciadas lograron un efecto en la pelinegra ya que se empezaba a notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que trataba de ocultar con su largo cabello esperando que fuera suficiente para pasar desapercibido ante esa mirada azulina sin saber que la castaña se encontraba aún más apenada que ella más atenta en regañarse mentalmente que en prestar atención en sus reacciones.

-Ya sabes eres demasiado bonita, no por nada traes a media universidad babeando por ti-trata de explicar Korra su pequeño desliz pero sus ideas la traicionan más por eso al darse cuenta decide guardar silencio.

-Tú también.

En ese punto de la conversación la morena no podía asegurar si de verdad Asami la embriagaba o simplemente su cerebro se encontraba adormilado y desconectado impidiéndole hallarle sentido a las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la pelinegra, es decir "se refería a que también soy bonita o a que traigo a media universidad babeando por mi" cavilaba la morena, claro que la segunda idea que había cruzado por su cabeza le sonaba tan descabellada aunque lo primero no era tan diferente y de no ser porque la pelinegra se levantaba guardando sus cosas no hubiera frenado el tren de sus pensamientos.

-Tengo clases-explica la pelinegra divertida al ver la cara de confusión de Korra, pero esta se mantiene ida de todas y no es hasta que la ve alejarse que su cerebro se conecta con su boca.

-Salgamos- suelta atropelladamente levantándose de jalón de la mesa alcanzando a Asami en un par de pasos-am no me refiero a una de salir salir… bueno si, es una cita… pero no como una cita romántica ya sabes… aaah solo salgamos a pasear.

Suspira la castaña al rendirse ante su frustración al no poder explicarse bajando la vista perdiéndose la mirada llena de ternura que le dedicaba la pelinegra ante la forma en que Korra intentaba expresarse y lo tierna que le parecía que simplemente no podría negarse ante tal petición.

-Salgo en dos horas-fue lo único que se limitó a decir, sin especificar el lugar donde se verían o si eso había sido una afirmación a su propuesta, sin embargo la morena decidió no indagar por el posible significado y solo esperar ese transcurso de tiempo para ver que sucedía, después de todo ya había esperado una tortuosa semana para volver a verla.

Se había quedado estática viendo el caminar de esa mujer que conforme se alejaba podía jurar que se volvía más marcado el movimiento de su cadera con cada paso, cruzándole la idea de que sin duda era agrede porque sabía muy bien que la estaba viendo y no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que su corazón parecía un tambor que marcaba un ritmo diferente a los que alguna vez experimento, solo que no se percató de lo acelerado de su pulso hasta que perdió de vista esos ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda. De este modo con un aura diferente y con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en el rostro dio media vuelta con lentitud para dirigirse al lugar donde dejo a sus amigos y su almuerzo caminando con relativa calma, no obstante el par de ojiverdes se encontraban expectantes a la espera de la posible explicación que tendría su amiga de todo lo ocurrido sin poder negarlo ya que no estaban ciegos y estaban seguros que ahí pasaba algo que su morena amiga no les contaba aun pero esperaban cambiar eso pronto.

Tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas y las interrogantes no pronunciadas Korra se acomoda nuevamente en el lugar que dejo hace unos minutos tomando su comida sin voltear a ver a los otros dos que morían de ganas por preguntar sin saber exactamente que era aquello que debían preguntar, inundándolos de un profundo silencio que no sabían muy bien como cortar hasta que la impaciencia invadió a uno en particular.

-¿Y todo eso que significo?-pregunto Bolin sin rodeos provocando que se atragantara la castaña.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunta haciéndose la desentendida llenándose la boca de fideos para no tener que seguir hablando, la cuestión no radicaba en que no les tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarles lo sucedido con la pelinegra, ni le preocupaba la posible reacción que pudieran tener al enterarse que paso la noche de año nuevo con la mujer más deseada de la universidad, sin duda alguna su reticencia a explicarles tenía que ver con el hecho de que aún seguía sin poder darle un significado a lo sucedido así que como iba a responderles algo que ella aun no tenia claro.

-¿Desde cuándo le hablas a Asami?-continua el interrogatorio Opal-nunca te había visto con ella.

Esa última frase le arrebato la oportunidad de mentir acerca del tiempo que tiene hablando con la ojiesmeralda por lo que no tiene más que dar verdades a medias.

-Una fiesta.

El interrogatorio estaba a punto de seguir su curso de no ser por la presencia de una cuarta persona en esas jardineras que por el semblante de su rostro no parecía estar de mejor humor de cómo lo vio por última vez y como estarlo si había observado toda la escenita de su novia con su vecina y peor aún escucho parte de la conversación intuyendo por donde iba a ir esa conversación.

-Hola-saludo de mala gana el oji dorado apenas dirigiéndole la mirada a su hermano-tenemos que hablar.

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo-respondió Bolin con un tono molesto muy raro en el sorprendiendo incluso a su novia.

-Eso tiene que decidirlo ella.

La morena veía indecisa la escena, muda ante la sorpresa ya que por primera vez desde que había conocido a ese par hace tantos años atrás estos se encontraban peleados comportándose como dos desconocidos.

-Como quieras-suelta Mako con un bufido alejándose del lugar.

-Se pelearon.

-Tal vez.

-Bolin-le reprende la morena.

-Sí, cuando regrese y me entere de lo que sucedió le reclame-dicho esto unos brazos lo rodearon atrayéndolo al cuerpo de su amiga-pero no tienes de que preocuparte es la perfecta excusa para quedarme en el departamento de Opal, ¿verdad?

El comentario lanzado al aire de forma inocente solo logra avergonzar a la nombrada por lo que Korra se ve obligada a disimular su risa.

-Me alegra saber que sirvo de escusa-le sonríe a ambos alejándose de su amigo-gracias por defenderme pero tiene razón Bolin tenemos cosas que hablar.

Una vez dicho aquello no les otorgo el tiempo necesario para protestar aquella afirmación dejando al pelinegro con las palabras en la boca, prácticamente se vio en la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar para alcanzar al ojidorado o la hubieran detenido en el intento, un lujo que no podía permitirse en ese momento ya que no se encontraba segura de que es lo que debían resolver entre los dos pero sentía que dejaron demasiadas cosas pendientes como para intentar seguir adelante así como si nada.

-Mako espera-lo llama defendiendo su andar topándose con una mirada dura que cocha contra la suya incomodándola un poco-vamos a hablar.

El tiempo había transcurrido como agua, esas dos horas que debía esperar pasaron sin darse cuenta incluso un poco más de lo que consideraba por lo que se encontraba un poco inquieta y no era para menos puesto que cabía la posibilidad de que Asami decidiera simplemente irse al no verla cerca, claro que también existía la posibilidad de que simplemente no quisiera verla desde el principio por lo que ya no la encontraría en los alrededores, ansiosa recorría con la mirada a todos los alumnos que salían de las diferentes aulas esperando verla entre ese mar de personas. Caminar entre los edificios esperando tropezar por casualidad no era su mejor plan según la situación, optando por detenerse frente a uno de los edificios recargándose en una pared dispuesta a seguir su escrutinio, sin embargo la soledad en la que se encontraba solo la obligaban a refugiarse en sus turbios pensamientos en los cuales rondaba una pregunta que hasta hace unas horas creía respondida.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente la que era parte del problema y de su confusión eclipsando el torbellino de pensamientos que invadían su mente, caminaba en su dirección y aprovechándolo se permitió por primera vez en el día observar a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza sin perder de vista cada detalle de ese bien formado cuerpo que se movía delicadamente a cada paso incitándote a ver su espectáculo te gustara o no, iniciando por esa fina cadera que como si se tratara de un péndulo hipnótico que oscilaba libremente primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el contrario, con dificultad siguió paseando su vista en ese cuerpo y es que de repente en su vida el rojo se convertía en su color preferido tanto por esa blusa que se entallaba delineando cada curva o más bien por la ligera, casi minúscula curva que formaban sus labios tan rojos como la más deliciosa y dulce manzana, el fruto prohibido que una vez ya probo y que en el fondo sin quererlo reconocer quería volver a probar formaban esa sonrisa que solo iba dirigida a ella que tenía deslumbrada a la morena hasta el punto de olvidar su nombre y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria le alegraba tanto el regresar a su rutina universitaria.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Tarde más de lo que tenía planeado, porque según yo debió quedar listo desde la semana pasada para apurarme con el otro pero ya que solo espero les haya gustado la historia dependiendo de que me digan decidiré si sigo o no, si ese fuera el caso les gustaría ver la historia desde el punto de vista de Asami y por ultimo acepto ideas de que es lo que puedan hacer en su "cita", no se si también sea buena idea un beta reader para que me ayude con mis pequeños errorsillos ustedes como ven bueno eso si alguien también se ofrece jiji XD. Espero sus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo pórtense mal.


End file.
